Old connection
by NaLi4TheWin
Summary: This is a random timeline in the story where something has happened to the club. YozoraXKodaka.


Hello! It is me! If you've never read one of my FanFics then this means nothing to you, but this is my FanFic.

This is on Haganai Next. This doesn't take place after the end of the second season but isn't an actual canon event.

This is only my second Fanfiction and I don't know if I'll make more chapters.

That matters on what you think. If I get enough... well... if I think people seem to like it I'll definitely do more.

 **Old Connections: Part 1...**

It was just an ordinary day at the neighbors club, nothing too horribly special had happened, except for a new addition being added to the church.

Kodaka was sitting at the sofa, reading a book, like he always does.

Sena was playing her dating games like she always does.

Yozora was sitting in her chair on the other side of the room, reading like she always does.

Yukimura was next to the cappuccino/coffee machine next to the door, like she always does.

Rika was at the main table, fiddling with a gadget, like she always does.

Kobato was sitting next to Rika, playing with her rabbit doll, like she always does.

Kodaka wasn't sure why, but he felt that something was different in the club.

As he looked around he didn't see anything too different, then it hit him, "Hey guys" Kodaka said, gaining the attention of the girls, "Have any of you seen Maria?"

As all of them think of if they've seen the small nun, Kobato speaks up first, "Now that I think of it, I haven't see that wretched nun all day"

"Rika hasn't seen her at all." Rika says, talking in the third person, like always, "But Rika thinks she saw quite a number of nuns congregating around the church"

Yozora stands up, "Well I guess this shows just how unreliable Maria really is" She says yo all of them, "I guess we can't trust a child-"

As she says this she is interrupted by the door flying open and Maria fall on her face, as she picks herself up she says, "I'm not unreliable! At least I don't give little girls bad chips!"

Yozora gets serious, "Oh Yeah?" She says, throwing her fly swatter.

Maria runs over to Kodaka, "Save me Big Bro!"

As Maria dives into Kodaka's lap Yozora notices the fly swatter will hit Kodaka.

As she of course does not want any harm to come to Kodaka, the fly swatter miraculously flies away from Kodaka and straight into the back of Sena's head

stands up and faces Yozora, "What the hell,Yozora!" she says, wielding the fly swatter.

"Oh I'm sorry, Meat. you would think that after half of a school year you would've gotten used to being treated like a useless insect" Yozora says harshly

Sena gets angry, "Kodaka, do something!" She says, expecting him to stick up for her in some way.

Kodaka looks up from his book, "Well it's not like Yozora's wrong, Sena" Kodaka says, hoping not to hurt Sena's feelings, "She has done it a lot"

As Sena was about to complain at Kodaka for not finding fault to Yozora's crimes against Sena, the bell for the day ending went off.

Kodaka looks toward where the bell came from and says, "That's weird, we normally get out later"

As he says this, he notices a still petrified Maria, shaking in her boots.

"It's alright now, you can come out now" Kodaka says,hoping she isn't too afraid of getting up.

"Really?" Maria asks, peeking to see if she's safe.

Kodaka nods, "Yep, your safe" he says, patting her on the head.

Maria gets out of Kodaka's lap, patting any dust that could've gotten onto her nun uniform.

"Now..." Yozora says, standing up, "Do you have something to say to me?" She says, cracking her knuckles.

Maria takes a second to catch on, "Huh?" But after a little bit of thinking, she bowed almost instantly, "I'm sorry!"

Yozora folds her arms, "Good" She lightly threatens Maria with the fly swatter, "If yo should ever insult me again you shall feel the wrath of Yozora Mikazuki!"

Yozora says, raising her hand.

"Ahh!" Maria says in response, blocking with her hands.

As Maria feels the strange lack of being slapped, she looks up.

She sees Kodaka holding Yozora's arm, keeping her from hitting her.

"There isn't any reason to do that now, She did apologize" Kodaka says, lightly reprimanding Yozora.

Yozora blushes at Kodaka touching her and recoils, "Hey!" She says, pulling back her arm.

Kodaka tilts his head confused, "What's wrong?" He asks, never seeing her so flustered.

Yozora panics for a second, thinking about what to say.

After a second of thought, Yozora thinks something up, "Well, I just spazzed out when you defended the brat. So... I guess I was wrong" She says, bowing.

As she stands back up, she sees the confused and bewildered faces of her club-mates.

"Uh- are you alright... Yozora?" Sena asks, confused about her behavior.

Yozora gets back her annoyed stare, "Of course I am." She says, turning away.

in the background you can hear the whispers between Yukimura and Rikka.

"I knew big brother was powerful enough to bend the will of thousands of lesser souls to his will, but I never knew he could get threw to someone like Yozora" Yukimura says, hoping Yozora doesn't here her.

Yozora does hear Yukimura, "Kodaka has nothing to do with this!" She says, blushing slightly, "And I am completely fine" She says sitting down to read her book.

Sena hesitates, "Uh... Well... If that's so..." Sena starts to walk out, "I have an appointment with Daddy and I don't want to keep him waiting"

As Sena walks out the door, Kodaka thinks, "Hmm, how could he be waiting this early?"

Kodaka shrugs, "I guess it's none of my business"

As Kodaka sits back down on the sofa to read more of his book, he notices an impatient Kobato waiting for Kodaka to notice her.

"Big Brother..." Kobato says, with her arms crossed, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kodaka thinks for a moment, "No. Not that I can think of" He says, setting his book down.

Kobato clears her throat, "Why my human big brother of mine I wish that you take me home and supply me with the most nourishing of blood" She says in her Race Is VI Felicity Sumeragi alter-ego.

Kodaka looks at Kobato "I think I'm gonna stay here a bit longer like normal" He says, patting her on the head, "Besides, we have plenty in the fridge"

Kobato starts to get a little irritated, "Are you saying you want to take the chance that Race Is VI Felicity Sumeragi might be kidnapped?" She says, doing more poses.

"Well it's not like you've walked home by yourself before" Kodaka says, not understanding what she's worrying about.

Kobato gets mad, "That's not the point!", She says, breaking a pencil.

"Hmm..." Kodaka says, thinking it over.

After a second or two, Kodaka thinks of a solution, "I think I know how to solve this problem", He says, with a metaphorical light bulb over his head.

"Rika can take you home!", He says, pointing at the confused scientist.

"Why Rika?", Rika asks, not quite sure why she would be the first candidate.

"Well I just can't think of anyone else who might want to do it", Kodaka says, apparently completely ignoring Sena, who ran back into the room at the very talk of Kobato.

Rika puts on a sinister grin, grabbing Kobato's arm, "Let's go and see Kodaka's underwear drawer!"

Kodaka relaxes in his part of the sofa, beginning to read again, seeming not to care.

"How are you okay with them doing that?", Sena asks, completely confused on how relaxed he is about the whole situation.

"Well of course I'm not", Kodaka says, looking up from his book, "I just know someone is bound to go and stop Rika from getting into trouble"

Sena is quite surprised that Kodaka would be so vague about what he was saying.

But instead of thinking it over, she decided to just grab her bag and go after Rika and Kobato.

After a couple seconds with Sena gone Yukimura suggests,"Could I also accompany the girls to your house, big brother?"

"Sure" Kodaka says, relaxing in the couch, "Just make sure they all get home safe, alright?"

Yukimura smiles, "Of course, Big Brother"

Yukimura leaves, leaving nobody but the two old friends in silence.

On the other side of the room, Yozora was noticing something strange about Kodaka.

He seemed to be acting strangely around everybody, not like he normally would.

"There's no way Kodaka would trust Rika with Kobato, let alone have her be the first candidate", Yozora thinks, suspicious about Kodaka's behavior.

Then a thought came to Yozora, "Is he trying to get me alone with him?"

As Yozora thinks this, she blushes slightly, thinking of the prospect of the two of them alone.

As she thinks about this possibility, she glances at Kodaka, and for a split second, their eyes meet.

"Wait, how long has Kodaka been looking at me?", She thinks, blushing more intently.

As their eyes meet, Kodaka looks away, hoping not to be seen looking at her.

Yozora freezes, not sure what to do in this situation,"What am I supposed to do?", She thinks.

"It's not that I don't like him...", Yozora thinks, quickly correcting herself, "What am I saying? Me and Kodaka are just friends!"

Yozora, instead of trying to possibly get out of this awkward situation just wanted to make sure her assumption was accurate.

As a first test, she got up, packed her book, and walked towards the door to the club.

As Yozora was about to cross the threshold, she's stopped,"Wait", He says, holding onto Yozora from her blouse.

Yozora is stunned,"Huh?"

What will a flustered Yozora do as she is stopped in her tracks by her old friend, Kodaka Hasegawa?

Find out in the next part of "Old Connections: Part 2".

 **End Of Part 1**

Thank you very much for reading my first attempt to write about one of my most favorite anime ever.

I hope you give this a review so I know what I;m doing wrong and what I'm doing right.

I hope you like this very much and have a nice day


End file.
